Wake Up Call
by Kirani56
Summary: Another boom was felt from the other side of the plane and Alfred screamed in terror as he clung to Arthur's shirt. Arthur scrambled to cover his brother's mouth, but before he could do so, the plane began to shake violently as the lights over their heads began to flicker…


**Summary: Another boom was felt from the other side of the plane and Alfred screamed in terror as he clung to Arthur's shirt. Arthur scrambled to cover his brother's mouth, but before he could do so, the plane began to shake violently as the lights over their heads began to flicker…**

**A/N: Hello! Ehehehe…sorry I've been gone for so long. I've been very occupied with school and assignments and whatnot, so I thought a change in fandom would get my inspiration back. This story was actually homework itself. "Write a cliffhanger story". I thought I could take advantage of that. This might be lacking some details because I wanted it to be inconspicuous to my teacher. I tried though :)**

* * *

Perhaps it was midnight when the boy snapped his eyes open to the loud sound that awakened him. He shot up from his position looked around frantically. The plane didn't seem to notice. The passengers were still snoring away while the air quietly whooshed through the windows of the outside. Just as it was before he dozed off.

In fear, the young boy shook his older brother awake next to him. After furrowing his eyebrows, the brother cracked his eyes open to give the boy a look of irritation. "It's late, Al. Go to sleep."

The panicked expression that was shown on Alfred's face was too startled to ignore. Sighing, the older one sat up and faced him correctly.

"What's bugging you?"

"There's something wrong with the plane. I heard it."

Arthur smiled. Of course his brother was overreacting." There's nothing wrong. You're just hear-"

Another boom was felt from the other side of the plane and Alfred screamed in terror as he clung on to Arthur's shirt. Arthur scrambled to cover his brother's mouth, but before he could do so, the plane began to shake violently as the lights over their heads began to flicker. Passengers who had just woken up began to exchange shrieks, some standing to see what was going on and others holding on to the armrests to brace themselves. Hooking the younger child in one arm, Arthur forced the window open to see what was happening.

Smoke, Arthur assumed. It was too dusty to be the clouds outside. A small curse escaped his breath as the lights shut off at the same time his stomach began to sink. No power and two engines busted. This did _not_ look good.

The plane, instead of snores, was now filled with screeches and curses as the plane changed from its original horizontal position to a more downward dive. Alfred, Arthur noticed, was beginning to get lightheaded from the pandemonium and the light in his eyes indicated his liability to slip out of consciousness. Arthur assumed that his screaming from earlier was responsible for his lack of breathing.

Thinking quickly, Arthur tore off the seatbelt from his waist…which was a bad idea since the acceleration of the plane diving made him stumble into the seat just in front of him. Luckily, Arthur had the instinct to use the seat he was pressed against to his advantage. Because of his short stature, he began to use the chair as a boost as he climbed desperately to reach the oxygen masks that were barely out of his arm length.

His fingers just scarcely touched the button to release the masks when the plane did another fierce jolt that slammed Arthur harshly to the side of the plane sent him sprawled on the hard floor. The screams that filled his ears didn't help his aching head and mouth to not taste like blood, but he forced himself to his feet once more to try to reach the masks again.

On the second try, his heart began to race when he took a glance at the window and saw that it was cleared of the smoke being blow in front of it, revealing how close they were to the ground. He scrambled to climb the seat again and shot his hand upward to press the button. The ceiling above gave a magnificent click as the masks fell. Arthur jumped down from the seat and shakily put the mask on his brother's face. His breathing began to go back to its normal and Arthur hugged him tightly as the last thing he saw was the two of them descending past a three story skyscraper.

* * *

**_Posted November 4, 2012_**

**It's short I know. I'll finish more fics soon. I hope :)**


End file.
